1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a magnetic resonance system of the type having a transport element and an examination tunnel with an inner tunnel contour and a tunnel axis, wherein an examination subject can be inserted into the examination tunnel in the direction of the tunnel axis by means of the transport element, and wherein at least one local coil that exhibits an outer coil contour (viewed in cross-section relative to the tunnel axis) is disposed in the examination tunnel and can be pivoted around a first pivot axle, and thus can be adjusted to the examination subject.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A magnetic resonance system of this type is known from German OS 36 28 035. In this publication, the attachment of the local coil on or in the examination tunnel is mentioned incidentally, without further explanations.
From German OS 101 14 013, a magnetic resonance system with a transport element and an examination tunnel with a tunnel axis is known in which an examination subject can be inserted into the examination tunnel in the direction of the tunnel axis by means of the transport element. At least one local coil that can be adjusted to the examination subject is arranged in the examination tunnel.
From German PS 38 19 541, a magnetic resonance system with a transport element and an examination tunnel with a tunnel axis also is known in which an examination subject can be inserted into the examination tunnel in the direction of the tunnel axis by means of the transport element. Local coils that can be adjusted to the examination subject are carried on the transport element by flexible arms.
A similar disclosure is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,710.
A magnetic resonance system with a transport element and an examination tunnel with a tunnel axis is known from German Utility Model 94 07 802, in which an examination subject can be inserted into the examination tunnel in the direction of the tunnel axis by means of the transport element. The local coil can be attached to a stand that can be attached to the transport element in a groove running parallel to the tunnel axis.
From German PS 43 18 134, antenna arrangements for a magnetic resonance system are known in which the antenna arrangements have a first coil and second coil. The first coil is thereby arranged mobile, such that, in a first position, it inclusively encloses at least one part of an opening of the second coil and, in a second position, uncovers the at least one opening of the second coil so that the examination subject can be introduced into the second coil. The antenna arrangements known from German PS 43 18 134 are thereby alternatively fashioned as head, knee or foot antennas.
In the fashioning as a head antenna, the antenna arrangement appears to be arranged on a patient bed, by means of which the patient can be inserted into an examination region of the magnetic resonance system. In the embodiments as a knee or foot antenna, the antenna arrangement appears to be applied directly on the body of the patient.
A flexible local coil for magnetic resonance applications is known from German OS 195 09 020.
These known magnetic resonance systems operate quite satisfactorily, but the local coils require a relatively large space, or are arranged quite far from the examination subject. They therefore excessively narrow restrict or encumber the examination tunnel and/or enable only a sub-optimal improvement of the reception of the magnetic resonance signals